


If only...

by Mairym



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Lots of OC's, War, Will update the list as they're added into the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairym/pseuds/Mairym
Summary: “I object to violence because when it appears to do good, the good is only temporary; the evil it does is permanent.”― Mahatma GandhiCan we really talk about good sides and bad sides in a war? Can we establish whether one side is crueler or kinder than the other? And when the bad is done through ignorance, can one be blamed for things they didn't do?





	1. Needed trust

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction will be my very own interpretation of WW2 through Hetalia characters, as well as OCs (which are, to me, important in order to tell the story I want to write). I won't be able to talk about EACH event that happened, and I apologise in advance.
> 
> It's also my very first fanfic, please be kind ahah
> 
> Hetalia doesn't belong to me.  
> The OCs in the story however do 
> 
> Will update whenever I have time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special bond cannot exist without a little bit of trust.

“Are you sure… that what we're doing is necessary?”

The man looked up from the map extended in front of him. “Why, are you doubting me now?” He approached the blonde, and even if his movements were as swift as ever, his large black boots and his ironed uniform made him look severe and determined. “Didn't you agree with the plans we've made together?”

The blonde bit his lip: even if he was taller and excessively stronger than the brunette one, he was the one slightly fearing the other. “...Yes. But if I may add, I don't really have a choice but to obey you. Hence why I'm asking once more.” The brunette frowned slightly, before his face eventually relaxed. He approched the taller man and put a hand on his shoulder. “What did your brother say about me again?”

The man's blue eyes focused on the shorter's, and he instantly tensed up, as his jaw's muscles contracted. His brother had been his model all his life, for he's the one who raised him, and he saw the many military battles he managed to win. Since he sacrificed, in a way, his individuality for his younger sibling, in order to raise him correctly, the blonde kept feeling that he had a debt towards his big brother. He wanted to be strong, to be as good as he was, in order to protect him just like his brother used to in the past.

Seeing him flinch for a second, the brunette smirked slightly. He knew (and oh so well) how close the bond between the siblings was. And how big of an influence the older could have on the younger one.

 

“Sometimes, we have to accomplish awful things in order to protect what's dear to us. And to establish justice. Your brother knows that. And so do you.” The shorter man went to the map again, and the taller one followed him suit. “Your goal – our goal -, is to protect everyone here. Your people, my people, our people. To give them the best we can. To serve them. To give them a better future...”

“...'And they can't achieve that goal with the situation we actually are in today'”, the blonde completed the other one's sentence automatically. How many times have he heard this? How many people have told him this? It's as if they were trying to convince him, and it gave him a wary feeling of it all.

 

But his brother was part of these people. So they should be trusted.

 

**Right?**

 

The truth is that he did went through a lot of things, since his brother let him in charge. He knew what it is, to suffer a lot and to be looked down and then excluded from everything. He faced death, hate, resentment. He saw several of his Ländern being taken from him, even if they, themselves, were protesting against it. He hadn't start that war, but paid most of the price: men, goods, land, money. He didn't remember how many times he groaned about how unfair his sentence was, how many times he considered the fact that they tried to break him – when really, he was already broken.

 

So young, yet so much hated.

 

As he had drifted off again, the brunette approached the blonde once more, and put both of his hands on his shoulders, which startled him. “Don't ever forget… That everything I'm doing.. Is for your own good. Our own good.” He held a sympathetic look in his brown eyes: it looks like he had replayed this 'role' and this particular emotion enough time to give this look to anyone doubting him. “We can achieve so much things together. All I demand is your trust. A common trust is needed between a country and their leader, and then… Together...” He tried once again to make the blonde focus on him, and succeeded. “We'll do great things. I'm sure of it. Everyone is.”

He walked away from him and went to his place behind the table. “So?” the blonde raised his head. The shorter man held a slight smile; it was rare of him, for he mostly smirks, but never smiles. “Will you trust me?”

 

The country took once again the features of the man standing in front of him, at the other side of the thick wooden table. His somewhat greasy black hair was arranged in the same manner as usual, his hands were set firmly on the map, and his brown eyes were determined. The light of the sun, blocked by the fabric of the tent, gave the man a sort of unnatural aura surrounding his figure. The blond knew full well that here was standing a man who could unite his people, and maybe, just maybe, turn things for the better.

What decided him was the feeling that linged in his chest, the one that wasn't properly his: he felt the general feeling of his people, as do all personifications. And they believed in that man.

 

So why shouldn't he?

 

“I will.” He had answered straightly, (nearly) convinced it was the right thing to do.

 

The brunette smirked again. “Very good, Ludwig. Now, now, I believe we'll be going tomorrow morning, at dawn. Go check on your brother if you want, but go take some rest. Our journey is far from over.”

 

“Yes, Herr Hitler.”


	2. The first to catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why should peace ever be disturbed?

“Thank you for the flowers, ma'am! I'll see you tomorrow!” said the man, grinning, as he waved goodbye at the elderly woman. She looked adorable, wearing her dark red coloured scarf on top of her head, and he couldn't resist but go talk to her, to keep her company. He planned on doing this more often.

 

He was now whistling lightly while strolling along the streets of Warsaw, watching people pass by. How he loved bright sunny days like these, when everyone was outside and enjoying themselves, talking with one another, as if everyone in the city were friends. From time to time, a random man could be playing his violin just to receive some tips, and 30 minutes later, the street where he was could be full of people dancing, as it became an improvised bal, bringing the people all together.

 

How much he loved days like this.

 

He was heading to the townhall, before encountering the old florist: he thought that having a bit of colours in the plain building thanks to these flowers might be a good idea. Unlike the rest of the city, the people working there looked too plain to him, and he hated that. Why couldn't people be as joyful as…. Him, for instance?

 

_“Choosing him first is quite logical, really. Don't you know his past?”_

 

“Hello Mister Feliks!” he turned his head towards the voice, and smiled at two little girls, walking his way. “Hello you two! How are you today?? You're as pretty as ever!” He kneeled down and welcomed them both with a hug, taking care of not letting the beautiful flowers being crumpled in the process. “We have something to give you!” the older one looked suggestively at her younger sister, who widened her eyes before running quickly back to where their mother stood. The woman waved at him: he answered back with a smile, mouthed a quick 'hello' as the girl came back to him with a little wrapped box in her tiny hands. “I-it's for you!”

 

_“Whatever you do to him, he will always be able to stand back again. Burn his cities, his people to death, it looks like you'll never get rid of him. He may look naive and extravagant, but he's more persistent and tenacious than you think.”_

 

Feliks' eyes widened, as he let go of the younger sibling and took the box. He shook it lightly, before smirking. “Won't you two tell me what's inside now?” The girls giggled. “It's some cookies we've made-” “especially for you!” the younger one completed before the older could finish, and the latter sent her a death glare (literally). He paid no attention to it, and brought the two into his arms once more. “Thanks a bunch! You two are amazing!” he leaned away, and looked at them with a mischievous tint in his eyes.

 

“What about we bake some together someday?”

 

_“_ _We'll need him to tell us how he does that. Many others would've disappeared if such thin_ _g_ _s had happened to them. He'll give us his experience and teach us what we have to do, in case we're facing great obstacles. We'll have to stand tall, no matter what. Having him by our side is necessary. However he may not agree immediately.”_

 

The girls grinned, and nodded. Their mother coughed, and said with a soothing voice: “Let go of him now, I bet he's in a hurry now, you're just slowling him down.” The girls' faces fell down a litte, and they suddenly kissed both Feliks' cheeks at the same time, before hurrying back to their mother. “Sorry for slowing you down, Mister Feliks!” He grinned back at them while standing up again, the wrapped gift still firmly in his right hand, the left one holding the flowers, which surprisingly weren't damaged in any way. “It's no problem girlies, you know that! I'll see you around then!” He waved at them before walking to the townhall again, his mood higher than before.

  
  
_"We'll have to do it with force, and violence if needed."_

 

  
How much he loved days like these.

 

_“_ _That's what we'll do when entering the city today.”_

 

Arriving at the townhall, he walked up the grand stairs, and after walking through several corridors, reached his destination. He didn't bother to look at the time, since his boss never lectured him about his usual lateness. He just knew how much he appreciated little moments of a peaceful life, without having to worry about anything. Listening to birds tweet, without having a background filled of gun noises, of swords smashing against one another. Having a conversation, without wondering if the person you're talking to is just a civilian or a spy. Walking down the street, and not fearing for your life.

 

He's been through so much, that he could really emphasize how much he loved peaceful days like these.

 

“Good morniiiiiing~” he said while opening the huge doors of the room. He walked along the wall, still whistling, and went to the vase that was perched on a sideboard. He removed the old, withered flowers, settled the new ones down on the table, before reaching for a jug of water. He smiled at his boss. “How are you doing today sir~?” He didn't pay attention to the four other men sitting at the table, in fact he didn't even look at his boss, as he took the jug and went back to the vase. He poured the water in. “Today's such a great day, hm? I just met an adorable elderly woman, for the first time! She sold me these flowers you see, and-” “Can't you be serious for once?!” as Feliks delicately put the flowers one by one in the vase, his boss interrupted him. "Stop twirling everywhere you go, for God's sake!” The man, who was at first standing, collapsed on his chair. He put his elbows on the table and sat his forehead on the palms of his hands. He sighed loudly, while the blonde looked at him, surprised. The boss was usually a calm tempered man, and he never saw him as irritated as this.

 

“Did you ever think about what we talked about yesterday?”

“...What did we talk about yesterday?”

He sighed again, but it held more feeling in it. Feliks frowned.

 

He didn't like that one bit.

 

 

_“_ _We'll march directly towards Warsaw. We don't need to waste time on minor cities. Once we take the capital, the rest of the country will fall down as well. No need to rush, but we have to be quick.”_

 

 

“I thought that you countries were able to feel when an intruder entered uninvited in the territory” an intruder? The blonde shook his head from side to side, as he turned back to the vase and put the remaining flowers in. “Well yes we can, but I don't see why you're talking about it now, there is no such things happening. Why is it even linked to yesterday-” The eldest man rose from his seat, fumbling. “Are you really that light-headed??” Another man, a younger one, rose from his seat as well and turned towards Feliks, a bit embarassed. “Sir, yesterday we were talking about our neighbour, Germany, and that he was being suspicious. Do you remember?” he kindly asked. Feliks' mouth got an “o” shape, and, suddenly, his face became more serious – it was the first time that anyone had seen him like this. In this room, at least.

 

Approaching his boss, he asked “..Did Germany do something?”, his eyes showing concern, as his mouth formed a thin line after his boss answered him.

 

“He's coming to us. With an army at his sides.”

 

The country's eyes suddenly widened, before looking deep in thoughts, as the man kept talking. “We don't know exactly how many they are, but they could be a few thousands. From what our men reported to us, they are heavily armed. They apparently chose to ignore all the minors cities, between Berlin and here, in order to get… Quicker to us.”

 

Feliks walked to the grand windows that gave a large view of the city, and stood still, half listening to the new informations his boss was giving him and the other people in the room.

 

“They might be here later tonight, or tomorrow at dawn; there is no way they'd choose to arrive in the city at night.” All eyes turned to the blonde when he rose his hand, his back still facing the others. “You're wrong, sir.” He brought his hand to the pane of the window, and lightly touched it. “They'll be here in a few hours or so. 1 or 2, my guess.” Nobody could clearly see his face, but the young man from earlier was able to see his reflection. His face was grave, his eyebrows were knitted slightly together, and he could bet he saw his green eyes filled with concern and maybe…

 

Filled with weariness?

 

How wasn't he able to feel it before? How wasn't he able to feel that Germany had entered his territory? They've lost a lot of time, and all because of him. Maybe his boss was right. If he had paid attention to what was happening not just within his reach, maybe he'd have been able to feel it, to feel the weight of their boots hitting the ground and walking towards him. Why did they want to fight once again? The previous war had been so horrible to them, it should've convinced them not to do it again. They should've learned the lesson. And the most important:

 

Why him?

 

He looked down, and noticed that the wrapped biscuits from earlier were still safely in his hands, and, surprisingly, not reduced to crumbles due to these news. Yet. He smiled weakly, opened the package, and got to see little round shaped cookies. Nothing too beautiful, just normal biscuits, that warmed his heart. If he had to fight, it'd be for them. For the girls, for that old woman, hell, even for that unpolite man who pushed him in a hurry earlier.

 

“What a shame. Why ruin such a lovely day?”

 

The other men turned to him as he had broken the silence that linged in the room since he last talked. He brought one of the cookies to his mouth, and said with a sad smile:

 

“Blood shouldn't be spread on a beautiful morning like this.”


	3. Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It surely is a problem when you don't know who to choose from.
> 
> Especially if you consider both sides as family.

“Aren't you sometimes thinking about it?”

 

The girl turned towards her sister. “About what?” She stopped in her tracks and looked at the other side of the Rhine, her blonde braids moving with the wind. “About going back to them.” The other twin sighed, before sitting on the bright green grass, her yellow skirt forming a circle around her. “You know we can't. You shouldn't be thinking about that.”

Her twin sat down by her side as well. “But Lo', I can't do otherwise! I'm… Worried about him.” The girl rose her eyebrows, and widened one of her royal blue eyes. The twins were quite alike, however, 'Lo' had a darker shade of blue in her eyes than her sister's, as well as having shorter (but still blond) hair.

“I'm sure he's fine. Have you seen him? He's as tall as a mountain, nothing can happen to him!” she laughed, and her sister joined her, after a moment of hesitation. The unsure feeling still lingered in her chest.

 

“But still… How I wished I could be with him again. Not you?”

“Well, we’re living pretty well as a part of France, don’t you think?” she sighs. “We’ve always been pretty close to him anyway, and we’ve been here for quite a long time now. It doesn’t feel too bad living with them.”

 

The younger twin played with one of her braid, deep in thought.

 

“I can’t help but feel nostalgic though… Going back to our former family was such a blast, and-”

“Liesel.”

 

The latter look up from her braid, meeting a strong stare.

Liesel looked at her twin sister, her gaze now filled with nostalgia. Lorena had been able to move on probably because she was the oldest, but also because she had more relationships with the former French provinces. The oldest had been the wisest, and thought about the eventuality of, one day, falling into the hands of France.

 

The youngest had always hoped to be like “real twins”: sharing the same thoughts, emotions, ideas and opinions. With France, they had always been considered separately, as if they weren’t twins, as if they weren’t related. Hence why she had been happy when the newly formed Germany saw the two of them as “Alsace-Lorraine”.

 

_United._

 

Hence why she kept feeling conflicted about the situation. Sometimes, she thought back about her times as part of the Holy Roman Empire, and how she missed it. But other times, she’d remind herself that she had been with France for longer than she realised, and that it wasn’t that bad.

 

Either way, she’d feel like she betrayed someone, and she already felt guilty and pained about that.

 

It was like choosing between two families. Who would be able to make such a choice?

 

By going along with the situation at hand, Lorena didn’t have that problem.

 

The short-haired girl stood up, brushing down her skirt. “Anyway, I think we should go now. The sun is going to set pretty soon, and I wouldn’t want to walk all the way back to the town in the dark.” Once finished inspecting her clothes and brushing off all of the remaining blades of grass, she looked at Liesel once more, and slight smile on her face. “Unless you want to, but you’ll be alone on this one.”

 

The younger female buried her sad feelings deep in her chest, replacing it with the happy but pouting face she often wore around her sister. “Hey, why are you threatening me all of a sudden?!” She got up fairly quickly as she saw Lorena already walking off, before following her.

 

A few minutes after matching her pace with her sister’s, Liesel sighed, smiling. “You know, it wouldn’t be so bad. Nights around that time of the year are really stunning.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“I’ll be back by 5pm. Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

 

Liesel looked up from her book, comfortably sitting in her ‘assigned’ armchair by the fireplace. “No, I’m not needed anyway, one of us going will do. Besides, I am waiting for a package to arrive.”

Lorena finished wrapping her neck with her dark red scarf, before starting to put on her coat. She rose an eyebrow. “What package is it?”  
  
“A new book, a Russian novel. I’ve ordered it 4 months ago, and I don't want to wait for tomorrow to retrieve it from the post office just because no one was home!” she said, a determined look on her face. The other female chuckled, checking her purse before looking at her sister once again. “Alright, I’ll just tell Francis you’re busy then”.  
  
The braided girl shot her a bright smile. “Thank youu! I’ll be sure to repay you someday.”  
  
“I’m counting on it!”

 

Lorena waved her goodbye, and Liesel did the exact same. She usually enjoyed company, and going to meetings like today’s: it was the opportunity to meet up with regions she didn’t see enough, but got along with pretty well. She admired the Western regions for their determination, but the Southern ones were friendlier, and she enjoyed it. At times, she’d even stay one more day to spend with one of them. Last time, she had a “books and cookies” day with Savoy, and really appreciated it.

But her beloved Russian novel was to come, and just like a faithful lover waiting for their partner to come back from a quest, she’d be patient until the desired delivery would be in her hands.

 

A few hours later, she heard a knock on the door. After creasing the corner of the page she stopped at, Liesel quickly got up from her seat, flattening her dress and eagerly opened the door. She was met with a taller man, a brunette with a cap on, holding a piece of paper on his right hand and the package on the left one. Seeing her bright face, he smiled back at her.

 

 _“_ _Fraulein Liesel?”_

 

Her smile loosened up a little, an ounce of shock passing on her face. She just didn’t expect the delivery man to speak German to her. She shrugged off the first, sudden feeling of shock, before smiling even more. She answered back in the same language, and he asked her to sign the paper he had in hand, to confirm the delivery was done. Once everything was in order, he lifted his cap to greet her farewell. As he turned his back to the house, the door was already closed, and she, already in her armchair.

 

She couldn’t hide her excitement as the package was on her knees. Her name was neatly written on it, and she took extra care in opening it. Once she saw the cover, she was stunned: it looked even better than the one she saw on the market all those months ago! The cover was made out of leather and carved in a flowery pattern. The letters of the title looked as if they were painted in gold, and she let her finger brush against the cover, appreciating the feeling greatly.

 

Opening the book, she was surprised as she saw an evelope with her name on it, stuck between the cover and the blank page. Even though she had been waiting to read this for months, she decided to satisfy her new-found curiosity and inspect the envelope and its content first.

 

A few banknotes could be seen, and as she took them out, she noticed those were Reichsmarks.

 

‘ _Ok so why are there German banknotes inside my book?’_

 

Putting them aside, a letter was left inside the envelope. She unfolded it and started to read.

 

‘ _Dear Liesel,_

 

 _I’ve been notified by some customs officer that you had been ordering this book: he was checking in with the book seller you probably went to, who was on his way to Russia. It’s been so long since I last s_ _aw_ _you, so I decided to offer it to you, hence the banknotes! I even asked for some.. Improvements. Consider that an early birthday present_ _for_ _my dear little Elsass._

_Ludwig and I are planning to visit you and Lorena pretty soon, but I won’t tell you why! It’ll be a surprise. I will make sure you’ll enjoy it. We’ll certainly hold a ball and dance the night away, just like the old days!_

_Please be patient, and don’t tell Lorena about it! It’ll be our little secret, and she’ll be even happier to see us around._

_Hope you’re still smiling as ever! Until our soon-to-be reunion, I’ll be still wishing for your well-being._

_See you soon,_

 

_Gilbert.’_

 

A 'soon-to-be reunion', huh? 

Liesel looked up from the letter in her hand, and sighed.

 

 

It didn't sound that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing this chapter today! I actually haven't touched this fanfic in forever (the 2 first chapters were written in 2016 actually), I was really, really busy..  
> But a kind comment on QuoteV actually gave me the will to continue this fanfic!
> 
> I'll post it on here, quotev and also deviantart, if anyone's interested.  
> But hey, hello everyone! This is my first fic ever, and I hope you'll like it!
> 
> I'm motivated to upload it more often, so stay tuned ^^


	4. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is held by Francis in Paris.

A few knocks, and the opening of a door.

“We have arrived, miss. Do you need help getting out?”

The blonde looked up from her book, which she put back in her handbag. She smiled gracefully at the man. “If you are so inclined to help me, I have no choice but to say yes.”

As she approached the now wide opened door, gathering the fabric of her dress’ skirt in one hand, she extended the other towards the man. Once down, she bowed her head to the man slightly, releasing his hand and sent him a smile, to which he grinned. The gentleness of Miss Lorena was well known among the many workers of the Versailles Palace, and whoever was assigned to welcome her always left with a better mood afterwards. And maybe sometimes a cookie or two.

As the car was leaving, the young man led Lorena towards the main building. Flattening her dress, she looked at a couple of girls holding vegetables and packed goods in their arms. They were followed by an older man, huffing as he was carrying two wooden crates. They were all heading to the kitchen. “I suppose everyone is in the main hall, as per usual?”

“Not today, miss. Monsieur asked for everyone to directly go to the meeting room.”

Her blue eyes widened at that. Usually, Francis liked to have everyone wait in the main hall, until he was sure everyone had arrived. It was the opportunity to talk about less important matters, just like an old group of friends agreeing to meet once in a while just for the sake of it. “Why? Am I that late?”

The man chuckled, straightening his cap. “Not at all. Actually, I’ve heard that some of you didn’t have to come at all. Monsieur said he will call them.” His smile fell off, his brown eyes now lost in thoughts. “Now that I think of it, he seemed pretty tensed, and told us to prepare for the meeting at the very last minute. Sorry if you see people hurrying in the corridors. He told us last minute that a meeting was to happen.”

She frowned at that. _It isn’t in his character at all._

It is well known by everyone, even abroad, that Francis likes to show off a lot about everything that comes from him, especially since he is not only the personification of France, but _also_ of Paris. Everything has to be perfect whenever he has guests, even if those guests are his very own regions. Some say he does that to remind everyone of who’s in charge, but Lorena just believed he really enjoys being a host. It was probably a mix of the two.

Nonetheless, it wasn’t like him to rush a meeting. She had known about it the day before, something normal since she isn’t that far from him anyway.

 

Something was fishy about all this.

 

She follows the man around the many, long corridors of the palace. She knew she was near her destination when she heard voices coming loudly from a room. She smiled at that, and thanked the young man when they arrived in front of the room. He bowed to her, telling her he’ll be waiting outside the room if any of them need anything during the meeting. She thanked him and gently knocked, before pushing the door.

A few heads turned towards her, and the only standing figure in the room beamed at her.

Even though he had a broad smile on, Lorena could still notice a slight frown on Francis’ face.

 

“Ah, hello Lorraine. Please, come and sit wherever you’d like. We’re having a smaller meeting today.”

She scanned the faces in the room, before noticing a pair of green eyes across the room. Smiling, she walks up to the brunette. “Hello, Olive. You could make it here in time?”

As she sat down, the personification of Provence smiled up at her, twirling a strand of her long hair between her fingers. “Well, I actually arrived in Paris 3 days ago for some business and to pay Francis a visit. Marius won’t be able to make it though.” She held a slightly disappointed look, considering the two siblings usually never go to a meeting without one another. While she really embodied the peaceful Provence region, he was the true representative of the Côte d’Azur area, shown in his more excited, livelier persona. While she was his catalyst, Marius would be the one introducing her to new people: they formed a very good pair, working hand in hand at all time.

Saying that, she looked behind the blonde. “Talking about siblings, where is Liesel?”

“She decided not to come, she’s waiting for a book to be delivered.” Lorena looked around the room. “Well, I’m glad some could still make it. Did Francis tell you anything about this meeting?”

Olive looked back at her, and then turned her gaze towards the subject of their conversation. “Nothing at all. He was fine when I met him, but his mood changed yesterday’s afternoon. When I asked, he refused to tell me anything, shrugging it off completely.”

Francis coughed, catching everyone’s attention. “We will start shortly, we’re just waiting for Brittany to arrive.” A sigh was heard not so far from Lorena.

“It is always him we’re waiting for. With the way he drives, he could easily have arrived before any of us.” Savoy said. He was very recognisable, with his slightly annoyed look in his light blue eyes, and his blond hair kept in a low pony tail.

He was answered with a chuckle on the other side of the table. “What do you want. It’s just your average, annoying Brittany after all. It wouldn’t be him if he was here on time since he-”

Just before the woman could finish her sentence, the door slammed open. “I KNEW YOU’D BE SAYING SHIT ABOUT ME” the man approached her, his black hair looking like a less curly version of the woman’s. She stood up from her seat, and looked at him with an evident smirk on her face, contrasting with the pissed off look on his.

She looked straight up into his blue, nearly grey orbs with her brown ones. “ _Is it really shit when it’s true though?_ ”

Francis, who usually looks amused by their antics, sighed. “Brittany, welcome, please sit. If Normandy is over with this, can we _finally_ start this meeting?”

The two siblings’ faces were immediately replaced by a serious look, and she sat down, the man taking the seat next to her as to get down to business quickly.

Francis did so as well, and looked at everyone in the room.

“First of all, I’m really glad you’re here. I’m sorry for calling you all here so suddenly, but it was necessary.” He looked down, gazing at the vase on the centre of the round table. “I’ll go straight down to it:

“Germany has entered Poland yesterday, and is annexing it as we speak.”

Everyone widened her eyes in surprise to this. Lorena’s face frowned right after the first ounce of shock passed, replaced by confusion and a bit of worry. Worry about the situation Europe was now in or the fact that it was _him,_ she didn’t know.

Francis kept going. “You know full well we, as well as Great-Britain, promised to help him if anything of the sort was to happen. He is under our protection, and he is being attacked _right now_.

“The problem is whether we can or not.”

Silence took hold of the room, while everyone’s eyes were cast downwards. Lorena, though, had her eyes set on the windows of the room.

She had believed the treaty they signed after the world war was enough to ensure peace on the continent. It might have been contradictory, but forbidding Germany to build an army was a way to protect him from launching himself into a war from which he’d suffer, and she had felt at peace believing that.

She didn’t expect revenge to grow on him, and even less for him to violate rules. When he had just appeared, he seemed like a very nice young boy, who understood really early that his actions could result in heavy consequences. He had seen Prussia’s scars, understood where they came from.

_What made him change that way? What pushed him to seek for revenge? He suffered a lot from that world war, what his is reason to start another one even though his wounds are probably not even fully healed..?_

After glancing at everyone, Normandy spoke up. “How long do you think it’ll take for us to renew our forces? What are his?”

Francis turned towards her, his mind a bit off while he started to visualise their needs. “We still have an amount of buildings to repair, but we mostly lack in _men and weapons_.” He started to regret not investing enough in research to come up with new weapons and technologies: he has been hoping that the previous war had been enough to drive anyone away from disaster and death, but it obviously hasn’t been the case. His hope for peace was now at stake, once again. He sighed. “And from what I’ve heard, he had started to prepare an army for a few years now. He also has new weapons we probably haven’t heard of.”

The black haired woman nodded, frowning and in thoughts. First questioning her attitude, Lorena remembered the woman had been a fine warrior and strategist when she was at her peak, after all.

We could say every regions had a life before the one they have now, before joining France, or being conquered or annexed by him, and the woman belonged to that category. Everyone had their own experience in certain areas, and among all regions, Normandy was the one who had been the most successful when it came to war.

“What if we just build our forces on our own before jumping in?” then said Brittany. “Poland would have to wait, but protecting us is what matters.”

France looked at him. “I do agree, but it’s not that easy. According to what I’ve heard, Germany became incredibly powerful.” He then turned towards Lorena. “Any idea how he could’ve gotten such power in such a short amount of time? You know him and his regions the best.”

Lorena frowned. “Well, I may know him the best out of everyone, but I am not close enough anymore. I’m not a sort of spy or anything, and you know the answer to your question already. He probably just changed the production of his factories to weapons and supplies.”

The blonde man sighed and went back to looking at the vase on the table. “I know my question sounds stupid, I’m sorry. I’m just quite stressed by all this. I feel like something terrible will happen this time, and _we’re nowhere close to being ready_.”

Picardy, who was seating next to the country, sympathetically placed his hand on his shoulder after seeing his evident worry. “We’ll find a way out. Nothing is lost” he said, before giving a slight smile at him.

“ _Yet_.” Savoy said. “Can we please plan something before Germany decides to turn onto us? You know it’s going to happen anyway.”

Brittany followed. “It’s as Savoy says. So all we know is that: Germany has prepared a fucking army with new weapons and all, now he conquered Poland, and what? What are we going to do? Sit back and playing in the fields hoping he will spare us?? How comes you haven’t noticed shit was happening??” He then pointed a finger towards Francis, who was still looking down. “It is _you_ and your friends who wanted to cut all ties with him. If you start hoping you’ll be exempted from what is to come, you’re fucking naive, because I’m pretty sure his priority is you now.”

Lorena didn’t like the mood invading the room, with the two men glaring at France. Said man pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen out of place, still not looking away from the vase.

Brittany’s finger stopped pointing at the blonde as he crossed him arms, and he sighed. “All I’m saying is you have to plan something, and fast. Otherwise it’s _us_ who will have to put up with whatever shit Germany has planned for _you_.”

Everyone knew what he meant. Just like countries, regions physically feel the damages done on their land during wars, but also the influence on economy, agriculture and population. If the fights happen in one area specifically, the country will feel it, but it is the region who will have to bear most of the pain. Nord-Pas-De-Calais, Picardy and Lorraine were the ones who suffered the most from the first world war, and as Brittany said that, the three of them could feel, once again, everything they have gone through during these horrible times, and their eyes glazed over a bit as the unwanted memories came back.

“I know that”. Francis declared, all eyes on him once more. “Military leaders are talking about it right now, and I shall have a call with England to figure out what our alliance will do afterwards. There is little we can do at the moment.” He breathed in and out for a few seconds, before looking steadily at his regions, one at a time.

“That leads me to my next topic. I will need you to remain close to Paris for a few days, until our next moves are decided. Call whoever you need to call, cancel your plans if you have any, but if anything happens, I will have to hold another emergency meeting. And you know how fast things happen nowadays.”

Everyone nodded at that, even if some grunts could be heard. Francis gave a little smile to them, and stood up. “Thank you. Now, I believe it is time for us to get lunch, isn’t it?” He walked towards the coat rack behind him, and put on his coat, a happier look on his face, as if the meeting didn’t happen. “My boys couldn’t make up a nice meal in such a short time, so we’ll be going out to a restaurant today.”

Everyone stood up shortly after, talking among one another again. Lorena remained silent, pushing back her chair under the table mechanically. A hand appeared in front of her face, and she looked up to the green eyes of Olive. The brunette smiled gently at her, and moved her hand to her shoulder. “Let’s go call our respective siblings before going for lunch okay?” As the short haired girl nodded vaguely, Olive’s smile loosened. “Everything will be alright. We’ll find a way to settle this, okay?”

“Let’s hope so.” For an instant, Olive could see something pass in those beautiful blue eyes, something she couldn’t identify as anything else but grief.

Lorena felt just like Francis. Something terrible was bound to happen, and she couldn’t do anything about it. How far would it go this time, though?

 

All her life, she has been able to adapt herself to her surroundings, to avoid problems, complications, to live as well as she could.

But one cannot be accustomed to sorrow. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named Provence "Olive" for several reasons: as a reference to the branch of olive tree, a symbol of peace, since she is quite a peaceful person. It is also a reference to her Greek and Roman influences. And finally, I've heard it is quite popular in the South. I also asked a friend if she had any idea for Provence (since she also writes), and she immediately gave me this name. It supported my choice already so I went with it ^^
> 
> Some other regions have not been named yet, but they doooo! I'll reveal their names later on, in following chapters I guess, but it isn't necessary for now. It didn't feel natural to do so right now, so here we go!


End file.
